


Newfound Family

by Angelle_wings



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Focus on Magilou, Gen, Mild Blood, Spoilers, based on a side quest centered around magilou, preferably read after you finish the game, semi-angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9894854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: Magilou comes to reflect on herself and realizes maybe- just maybe- she has grown to actually care about something in her life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is basically my first berseria fic (and i hope there is more to come in the future) - it was actually done back in December?? At first it was almost a venting written piece but have been improved from then and i have been meaning to post it after I play the english game which i haven't yet but still posting it! 
> 
> And basically long story short- I may do some mistakes in terms or Japanese references (you can point them out if u notice any!) I dont have much to say but a real big thank you for kisara here on ao3 for helping me with this <3

I wonder how it was gazing down at an endearing newborn giggle for the first time. I wonder how it was even possible for one’s joy shift to terror, fear, and uneasiness at such an innocent smile. I wonder how could parents who were anticipated for the birth of their child easily escape the soft, warm and delicate touch of their child’s fingertips. I wonder what parents would excuse their escape by calling their child nothing more than a freak due to abilities they were born cursed with? How could one not even gift them with a name? I suppose it was because I was nothing more but a joke to them. 

 

The world was an unforgiving place for orphans. No one cares. No. None at all. The coldness would freeze every muscle in your body and especially the important of them all- the heart. Never have I felt the warmth of another's heart towards me not in my childhood. While other's first words were 'mama' or ‘papa’  I never knew what mine was. I was sure the first word I heard ever since I could remember was 'freak', a ‘clown', 'witch' or mostly ‘cursed.' Words that were meant mock me yet despite their ruthless names but I laughed. What does that matter? Maybe I didn’t have a name but I did have many I could choose from. Was I really cursed? 

 

A crooked troupe eventually took me in, they asked me to be thankful that I had a chance of living to see another day. But I was sure I would have seen another day even if I hadn’t met them. After all, I was cursed enough to live to that day wasn’t I? I was polished to become a 'star' bright enough to sparkle as children smiled and laughed. The troupe master called me ‘marvelous’ and ‘extraordinary', but all the compliments were nothing more than to tell me that they received money without even attempting. I was ‘valuable’ and ‘priceless’ to them. Of course, I was priceless- a priceless joke I was to them. I was pulled by the ear and every night left to feel throbbing pain by... Well, let's say it wasn't very pleasant to describe why. I didn’t dare move as the scarlet blood trickled down my skin after every show. I suppose it was because I came to not care about moving- I just wanted rest. Rest from this circus of life.

 

In the endless nights, I would beg the pain to stop but my pleas were not listened to. Never listened to me. Who would? After all, I was nothing more than a toy to them, forced to work to the bone till I come to break… But then, I met Bienfu I forced him to be a prisoner of mine… Prisoner when I myself was one. In reality, he was like a toy to me at first: listening to him entertained me, he had tales of his own and hearing them allowed me to wonder what I would hear tomorrow and pushed me to live another day. But then he came to listen to me and consider my feeling- not like I had admitted much. He probably just saw me in very pathetic states and felt pity. Bienfu was perhaps what one could consider a friend but I knew better than to admit that- there are no friends in the world. The world is a cruel and cold place. 

 

The bitter wind of this heartless world laughed as the flames engulfed my little bit of life I had. My whole lifestyle disappeared in a second. Despite it being horrifying I had hoped my life would be taken with the roaring flames- but I was lucky… Or perhaps unlucky? Not that it mattered. A man named Melchior saved my life and asked me to be an exorcist. Of course, I had accepted. And for the first time in my life, I was gifted a name- Magillanica Lou Mayvin. A specific name for me. I was taken to a life of which I believed it was all I had a wished for. I… No… Magellanic was treated as the loved daughter of the great Melchior, she pleased him in every possible way and in return, all he did was show her affection may it be a sincere compliment or so. She had found a home, a warm home, which slowly melted the ice around her heart. Oh, but what fool she was. Her life was merely a jest. Where when she let her guard down she was used once more. The night before an exorcist exam she had overheard the fact she was being used by him and he had never seen her as his daughter. The ice that melted has come once more to freeze her heart. The next day, she failed. Magillanic perished from the world that day Melchior disposed of her taking back her name- tragic, wasn’t it? But she was a fool. A stupid one. 

 

With her name faded all her emotions, Bienfu watched the face colored with joy lose its color and had guided her hollow body to Grimore. She was given a name once more. I was reborn as who I am now Magilou. I grew to laugh once more when I escaped the grasps of the world, I found a place to rest, at last. But I should have known better than to let my guard down, I was found and Bienfu was stolen from me. I was thrown into a prison cell. A place probably suited for a freak like me. But boy was it boring! Not like I cared though. I have been in worse situations- this was nothing. 

 

But this is how I reached where I was today. I had met a bunch of oddballs and a freak like me was nothing compared to them. 

 

Ahead of me, they were guiding the way. I couldn’t help but come to realize how peculiar a group of us are. Rokurou was a man who sliced anything that came by his way but now he was staring down at a map quite lost. By his side stood Eizen- he was a pirate who despite looking frightening was, in reality, nothing more than an excited child when it came to artifacts and adventures. Velvet was a daemon who was searching for revenge but despite that roaring flame of anger inside of her- she had a kind heart. She was speaking to Eleanor or arguing perhaps. Eleanor was the perfect and serious exorcist- she was a little more serious but with a group of weirdos like us she fitted in because deep inside was a weirdo herself. (Not like I would tell her that- she would kill me with her constant yapping.) And finally, Phi. He was attempting to stop the two girls from arguing with Bienfu. He was a young child with blonde hair- a malak.  He was the most peculiar out of the group- he made me see something I have never seen before. I saw this kiddo before my eyes change from a soulless child to one colored with emotions. And admittedly, I was envious- or perhaps the locked away Magillanic in me was envious but Magilou…Not really- I was more or less impressed by him.  I found joy in just teasing him and seeing him express himself-

 

“Magilou, are you okay?” Phi turned to me, it was as if he knew I was thinking of him! …But perhaps also he must have noticed I was lagging behind.  “You seem a lot quieter than usual.”

 

Velvet stopped her argument and noticed me- she responded before I could say a word, “Phi we rather some peace and quiet to the usual noise Magilou makes.”

 

“Hey!” I yelled. “I am not that noisy!”

 

Eleanor chuckled, “Is that so?” 

 

Velvet rolled her eyes unconvinced, “Yeah whatever- are you coming or not?”

 

I nodded as I picked my speed up to join the rest of the group. It was an odd group perhaps nonetheless a wonderful one. For a freak like me, I fit right in as if it were my home. One would usually not imagine this to be the definition of a ‘family’ and I could honestly not agree more myself. But… To me it was…It was more than the perfect family. With them, I could honestly say I had found my sweet home and happiness…And this time…I found true happiness. And I will never ever allow it to fade from my sight without a fight. Even though we all know I wouldn’t ever admit my feelings to them.

 


End file.
